


A Waltz Under The Stars

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cardia wants to be able to touch, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, F/M, Lupin is a gentlemen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, dancing under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: This was all still new to her, having people care about her. Lupin seemed to know how she felt even before she did.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin
Kudos: 17





	A Waltz Under The Stars

Cardia couldn’t believe how quickly her life had been turned upside down.

One second, she’d been in the mansion and the next, she’d been stolen away by a dashing thief and making more friends in the span of a few days than she ever thought she’d have in a lifetime. Curse or not, she was blessed to have met Lupin and the others. Maybe, one day with their help, they would rid her of this poison and she’d be just a normal woman.

Or maybe she would end up hurting those closest to her.

Cardia grimaced. Suddenly, the mansion felt too oppressive and confining. She needed air and her feet seemed to react before her brain. She soon found herself in the garden, overlooking the beautiful flowers, a soft breeze kissing her hair.

How many more moments would she get like this? What if she couldn’t break free of her fate?

“Penny for your thoughts, my lady?” A charming voice called.

Cardia spun around, “Lupin!”

The self-proclaimed gentlemen thief bowed to her with a distinct dramatic flair. He smiled and Cardia felt herself return it with a grin of her own.

Lupin was many things—a thief, a nuisance to the police, but he was also her savior. He had given her the chance to break free from not only the confines of the mansion but also of her own mind.

_You’re a monster, Cardia._

Her father’s voice, cold and calculating. She could feel the poison sizzle in her veins and for a second, she imagined Lupin melting all because of her.

Lupin stepped beside her, his brow furrowing, “Cardia? What’s the matter?”

She took a step back, “You need to be more careful. I could hurt you.”

Defiance sparkled in his eyes, “Do I?” Before she could even process it, he pulled her into his arms, carefully holding her clothes and avoiding any bare skin.

“Lupin, stop!”

“Do you really want me to let you go, Cardia? Or are you afraid you’ll hurt me?”

She had no response for that. Her gaze drifted away.

The gentlemen thief sighed, a tired smile on his lips, “You need to stop worrying so much.”

“I can’t,” she mumbled, letting herself be comforted by his presence. Lupin always felt so solid and stable, like he could withstand anything that was thrown at him. He felt safe. Secure.

And she could kill him.

She could kill all of them.

“Cardia, do you know how to dance?” His eyes twinkled with mischievousness.

“What?”

“Dance? Surely, a beautiful maiden like you must want to grace a ballroom floor one day.”

She chuckled, imagining herself as the belle of the ball somewhere. Twirling gracefully in a beautiful gown, being the envy of everyone.

“No,” She told him softly, “I’ve only ever stayed in the mansion.”

“Well then,” he held her hand and took a step back, leaving some space between them, “Let me show you how.”

“You know how to dance?”

Lupin smirked, “You would be surprised to see how many heists take place during balls.” He bowed deeply to her, “Miss Beckford, may I have this dance?”

A blush crept up on Cardia’s cheeks. Still, she curtsied and let a small smile grace her lips. “I’d be honored, Lupin.”

He beamed, bright as the sun, and led her through a waltz. She didn’t need to do much—Lupin took charge and with a deft hand, he made sure she felt like a veteran dancer.

Under the moonlight with only the sounds of the nearby stream for music, they danced.

And for those blissful moments, Cardia didn’t think once about her poison. She was just a normal girl dancing with a handsome boy.

When the dance ended, Lupin grinned, “You have a beautiful smile, Cardia. You must be sure to show it off more often.”

Cardia flushed.

“Lupin!” Victor called out, “It’s late!”

“Cardia needs her rest!” Impey shouted.

“Ah well,” Lupin sighed dramatically, “It seems our ball has drawn to a close.”

“Thank you, Lupin.”

Then, before she could even think about the ramifications, she placed her gloved hand on his cheek and then kissed it.

When she pulled back, Lupin seemed dazed. His cheeks burned crimson and Cardia chuckled. It seemed even he could be flustered.

“Cardia!” Impey yelled once more, “Dance with me too!”

Cardia just laughed and made her way back to the mansion, leaving a love struck Lupin behind.


End file.
